


Love and Confessions

by Andy_Bee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, And depending on the mood...cross-dressing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining idiot, Thranduil in Panties, demisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/pseuds/Andy_Bee
Summary: Bard doesn't like Thranduil ... but he likes coffeeThranduil likes Bard and he likes coffee too.Oropher likes neither.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing, my friend asked me to write something for the Yuri fandom but I ended up writing this for Barduil, lol. I'm not sure if anyone has explore Thranduil and Oropher's father/son relationship but I would like to read it so I don't have to write this, haha. 
> 
> So this is the beginning...... if you guys like what you read let me know and I will continue this here. If not, then I will remove this story to make few changes and post this for Yuri on Ice. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting as always. The next installment will be in the summer when I have break from school :D :D

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Well, look what the cat drug in.Do you know what fucking time it is now?Where the fuck have you been?”

Oi the fury.

Thranduil looked around the house.The kitchen was a mess.

“I was just at the library.”

“You whore!You’re the reason your fucking daddy left.He couldn’t stand your whoring way so he fucking left!”

She had been drinking again.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Ma.Would you like for me to make you dinner?”

“Mmmm…mmm,”his mother hummed, her voice cracking.“No.I fucking ate a sandwich already.Why don’t you get your shits upstair and leave me the fuck alone.”She muttered, accusingly.“You are just like your old man.You are gonna leave me too.Fucking leave me to my death!”She started to cry.

He held a breath, wrapping his fingers tight around the straps of his schoolbag. The more you care, the more you hurt…an old saying he had heard from somewhere made its way to his mind.God, he hated that he cared.And now he was hurting, the kind of hurt that cut him open like a knife slashing at his skin, bleeding it red.   He took one more look at his mother.She had slumped against the back of the sofa, fingers still clutching the bottle of alcohol— her eyes glazed and half closed.She looked sick, unkempt, and her skin was ashen like a zombie.   Gone was the beauty queen who used to always be happy before his father ran out on them three years ago. Yep, his father didn’t walk out on them.He ran like he was chased by the hellhounds.Then right after his father roared off to only God knew where, his mother started drinking heavily and took with her what was left of his sunshiny life.  Things immediately went straight to hell soon after.  

Why does everything have to be so hard, he thought sadly.   He stood watching his mother a little while longer, to see the anger seeped out of her as she laid limp on the sofa, passing out cold.

“Here,”he said as he went over to her and removed the bottle from her grip.He placed the half-empty bottle on the coffee table.

His mother didn’t stir.Her mouth hung open like she wanted to curse some more but since she was frozen in time, the words didn’t get a chance to come out of her mouth and now they just sat on the tip of her tongue.   He straightened up a throw pillow on the sofa and put it under her head, noting her hair was matted and knotted like a forsaken bird’s nest.Then he grabbed a big blanket that was balled up at the end of the sofa and tucked it around her thinning frame.   Life was so hard as it was and even harder for a teenager.He was just sixteen…shouldn't be burdened with crap like this.But this was his reality, and somehow he just couldn’t find it in himself to leave her like his father did.He was stuck… stuck on his own choosing with none to blame other than the fact that he cared.

 

  

•••••

 

  

He perched on his bedroom windowsill wearing nothing but a flowery pink headband and his barely there, silk, Victoria’s Secret baby-pink panties— his alabaster smooth, slim, mile-long legs swung outside, out in the empty space.He shut his eyes, feeling the warm breeze of the night rushing along his pale skin, and dreaming about a land far in the distance where he would get to dance with elves and flap his tiny wings to fly like the faeries.

Then he dreamed of falling in love….mmm…sizzling, passionate love where his hot lover would wrap him in his hungry arms and kiss him hard on his burning lips.And then his hot lover would stick a hand into his pink panties and make him come like a fucking fountain.He smiled at the thought.   But he could only imagine since there was no hot lover. None.Nor did he have any friends to speak of.It was okay with him though.He liked being alone.He had a good imagination and that served him well.Once in a while like tonight, he craved for a lover but the moment would pass and then he would be alone again.

“Fucking hell?Who is the fucking kid?Did you see what he is wearing?”

“Oi.Who cares. Leave him alone.”

“What the fuck are you wearing?Shouldn’t you be in bed, kid?”

Voices yelled at him, and and it startled him out of his nightly musings.He hopped down from the windowsill, grabbed his specs, put them on, and stuck his head out the window to see who was yelling at him.There, stood under the bright street lamp was Thorin Oakenshield, from down the street.Eh, what does he care, anyway?Thranduil thought.He assumed Thorin was three to four years older than him but Thorin acted like he was a lot older.Standing next to Thorin was Thorin’s friend, Bard.Bard looked up at him, smirking a shit-eating smirk.Bard’s dark, chestnut locks clustering about Bard’s handsome face and Bard brushed the curly strands away before stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. God, those jeans looked tight!  Can he even breathe in those jeans?  Thranduil smiled down at Bard.  They saw each other maybe twice or three times a month at the coffee shop where Thranduil worked part time as a barista.He bet Bard didn’t remember him but Thranduil had a knack of remembering names and faces, especially the good-looking ones who were also generous tippers.

“I’m not a kid. I’m sixteen, you arsehole!”

“What did you just call me?”

Thranduil puckered his lips and started making smooching sounds just to piss Thorin off some more. 

“Fuck you! You little brat!”Thorin shouted up at him.

“Don’t swear at me!”

“Don’t you fucking curse at me from your window. I’m going to tell your parents about you so they can ground your punk arse!”

Wha-at?

The hell!

Thranduil closed the window and ducked inside.He hastily grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on.Then he threw on his oversized sweatshirt that had a giant yellow happy face applique centered on the front of it. He ran down the stairs to the front door, glancing quickly at his mother who laid still on the sofa in her alcohol-induced coma.Shit!He flew to the front door and opened it before Thorin could push the doorbell.Damnit.Thorin looked mad as hell and Bard still had the shit eating grin on his face.

“I’m sorry, okay?”

“Yea.Not so cocky now are you?You’d better be sorry!You don’t fucking yelling ‘fuck’ out the window at me.”

“Eh, you are are the one that had been yelling ‘fuck’.”

“Don’t you fucking argue with me.I’m going to tell your parents.Where are they?”

“Mother is sleeping, and father is long gone.And I already said ‘I’m sorry’.”

“Yea.He said he was sorry.Just let it go, Thorin.”Bard spoke up, flashing his pearly whites at him.

“I’m sorry again, okay?How about a couple of beers for you guys?” 

“Fine, go get the beers,”Thorin said.

“You are not old enough to drink, Thorin.Just one beer, please.”

“Ha. Very funny. You haven’t reached legal age either, Bard Bowman.”

“How old are you two anyway?”

“Why do you want to know?So you can tell on us?”Thorin scowled, his face twisted.

“He'll turn twenty in a couple of weeks,”Bard said, “and me too…” Bard confessed.

“It’s okay.I won’t tell anyone.”Thranduil whispered conspiratorially to Bard.He just wanted them gone before they woke his mother up.He really didn’t want to deal with her anymore tonight.Then just as he was about to turn around to go get the beers, he heard a loud BOOM and the ground beneath his feet shook.

WHAT THE HELL?

“WHAAAAAAT?"

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”Thorin screamed.

Another BOOM exploded.The ground shook violently.The world spun and it tilted.And the last thing Thranduil saw was the look of terror on Bard’s handsome face.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll! I'm back to the land of the living. Hope everyone is doing well. :D:D
> 
> Well, here's chapter 2. I'm not going to let you hanging so I'm going to let you know what the BOOM is, lol. Thank you so, so, so much for all your love and support. I write with my heart so to know you guys are enjoying my writing means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the continuation. Please let me know. This chapter is for Alena because I love you just the way you are. <3

 

* * *

  

 

Thranduil woke up on an unfamiliar bed.He started to move but found that he was connected to a white monitor by an IV tube inserted into his arm, and by a pulse meter attached to his finger.What happened?Where am I?He wondered.Ah, shit, his head pounded with pain and he immediately ceased his movement.He looked at the pulse meter attaching to his finger again, and suddenly it dawned upon him that he was in the hospital.Oh, God.He wondered if his mother knew he was here.She would have a fucking cow, and then he would never hear the end of it. But how did he get here? He squinted and blinked his eyes several times against the glare of the fluorescent light from the hospital room. He closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and when he looked up, he saw a figure stood over his bed.He blinked again, trying to make out who it was.

“Take it, easy sweetie.You have a quite a bump on your head,” the plump lady smiled gently at him. “We were waiting for you to wake up.”

He stared at the figure that he now realised was a nurse.

“I’m feeling okay.But, do you know how I got here?”

“You don’t remember anything?”

“No.”

“There was a gas leak and it blew up part of your house, and you were lucky that your friend was there to pull you out.He carried you to safety.”The nurse said in a calm tone.

Friend?Thranduil frowned, concentrating on trying to restore his memory.And suddenly the events led up to his hospitalization came crashing back into his mind.Bard!Oh, my God.Bard was the one who saved him.Bard was his hero.

“I remember everything now.Do you know if Bard is okay?”

“Who is Bard?”The nurse looked startled and confused.

“Bard…He is the one who saved me.”

“He is fine.He was released from care.”

“What about my mother?You said my house blew up.She was sleeping inside… Is she okay?”

The nurse bowed her head. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie.I’ll get the doctor to check on you. He’ll fill you in.I’ll be right back.“

“Okay.”He said quietly, swallowing against the nausea in his stomach.

What happened to his mother?Is she dead?Is she hurt?A feeling of emptiness ran through his body. The memories of his mother flooded over him.Their relationship was volatile, marked with a downward spiral, but somehow he held on.Through it all, he never wished her ill thoughts.He pushed back the lump that formed in his throat.Regardless of everything, he had loved her, and he prayed that she would be okay.So wrapped up in his own thoughts, Thranduildidn’t even notice the nurse had left until the door opened, and she was back with the doctor.

“Hello, Thranduil.I’m doctor Elrond. How are you feeling?”The doctor asked him.

“I’m okay,”Thranduil answered, closing his eyes a bit.His head was hurting a lot more now.

Doctor Elrond checked the chart before removing the IV bag and replaced it with a new one. 

“I understand you have questions?”

“My mother… is she okay?”

“As far as we know, there was a gas leak at your house and that caused an explosion.Your mother, unfortunately, didn’t make it.”

Oh, God.

Thranduil let out a breath.He couldn’t think.His mind went blank.Gone.She is gone.He wondered if his mother suffered or she didn’t even know what hit her.He hoped it was the latter.

“Thranduil, no one has been in to see you.Is there anyone I can contact?”Doctor Elrond asked, putting a comforting hand on Thranduil's arm.

Of course, there would be no one to see him.He had no friends, no relatives, and now no mother.“No.I’m an orphan," he replied. 

“You are not an orphan,”a voice came out of nowhere, and all heads turned in the direction of it. 

 

 

•••••

 

 

 

“How is my son, doctor?”

Thranduil’s mouth felt dry as the desert.  He recognised that voice all too well.

Oropher!  

The man who had disappeared from his life without a word, not a goodbye or a single note after, suddenly appeared out of thin air, and here he stood before him. His father's brows knitted tight, grey eyes piercing.   Looking into his father’s face was like looking into a mirror.They both had the same features with slightly different colourings— the same fine bone structure, high cheekbones, straight nose, bright eyes, full lips, and a torrent of hair the contrasting colour of the sun and the moon.But whilst they looked uncannily alike, his father’s features bore a masculine beauty whilst in Thranduil’s they bore a mixture of fragility and softness.   He hated that they looked so similar, but apparently genetics ran strong in his family.The males in his family all strikingly inherited almost identical physical traits, and if Thranduil had a son, he wouldn’t have had any doubts his son would look just like him. He glared at his father unblinking as the anger started to boil inside him.How did Oropher even have the nerve to show up after all this time? Their similarities were not only of physical attributes but also of temper, and right now Thranduil’s temper was cooking like a pressure cooker.

Doctor Elrond moved his gaze suspiciously back and forth between Oropher's face and then back to Thranduil’s.He hesitated for a second then he went to shake Oropher's hand.

“Hello.I’m doctor Elrond.Your son has a severe concussion and will need to stay here for a couple of days so we can run some tests and monitor his injury.However, as of now, his condition is stable.”

“Thank you, doctor. I’m Oropher. I’m Thranduil’s father.”Oropher spoke, the relief in his voice was apparent.“Is it okay I spend a little time with my son?”

“Of course.I’ll leave you two alone for a bit. Don’t take too long.Your son needs to get plenty of rest.”Then turning to look at him, doctor Elrond said,“I’ll be back soon to check on you, kiddo.”

Right after the doctor exited the room, the nurse walked over to his father and handed him a clear plastic baggie with what looked like clothes inside of it.

“These are your son’s clothes.Please bring fresh ones for him to wear the day of discharge.”The nurse suggested to his father.

“Thanks,” Oropher nodded his head and proceeded to look at the bag.Then suddenly he looked thoroughly perplexed. “Excuse me, nurse, I don’t think these are my son’s clothes.”

“I’m sure that the clothes belong to your son.”

“But… there is a pair of girl’s underwear…”

OH, FUCKING FUCK! 

Thranduil bit back a groan, and he was certain his face was burning like embers.His father’s gaze flicked over his face, and he could see realisation written all over those grey eyes.

“Never mind.Thank you, nurse.”Oropher cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. 

“No problem, sir,” the nurse said with a smile,“I’ll back in a bit.” She nodded her head at him and went out of the room.

Left alone, Thranduil and his father stared hard at each other; neither one speaking.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I made it back guys. I was sick off and on and then on top of it... I hurt my sweet hand! However, I managed to bring you another chapter because I love you all.
> 
> Come to think of it, not sure if you guys still want to read this, lol. Let me know if you are still reading and I'll try to update more regularly. xxx

 

 

He stood next to his father, thinking why his father hadn’t taken off yet.It took him until now to realise that when things got tough, his father ran.The moment Thranduil told his father about his mother’s demise, his father looked at him for a second and then he bolted out of the hospital room and never seen again until now.

The funeral director came and spoke a few words with his father, and he heard his father took a deep breath what sounded almost like a sigh, but he didn’t look to see.Instead, he looked around— at all the people dressing up in blacks and whites, casting pitying looks at him.He hadn’t seen any of them whilst his mother was alive so he wondered why they even showed up now? 

Then the people stopped looking and they made their way over to his father to offer their condolences.A few muttered something to him but Thranduil couldn’t make out the words as he was starting to zone out. 

A lady said something about trying not to get too sad, and he didn’t know what to do or say so he smiled at her.She started bawling and he turned his face away because he couldn’t watch her cry.It was weird that a stranger showed more sadness for his own mother than he did.Another lady cried and hugged him.A man shook his hand.Through it all, he wanted to tell them the horrible truth that he was okay.He was sad but wasn’t that sad.In fact, if he wasn’t so high on pain medication, he wouldn’t have bored such a spaced-out look that could be mistaken for stricken with grief.

Eventually, the funeral was over.Everyone left and it was just him and his father left standing staring at the funeral home. They stood in silence for a few long minutes before his father whipped out a pair of sun specs and put them on. 

“Come on, son.It’s time to go,” his father’s voice was tight.

He looked at father, trying to read his father’s face but those damn sun specs hid all of his emotions.He said nothing to his father as he slowly followed him to the car.They hadn’t talked at all since his father came back to get him from the hospital.Not that he cared. Now that the funeral was over, he just wanted to get back home and continue on with his life, and never have anything to do with the man again.

 

 

 

•••••

 

 

 

“What the hell?Where is this place?”

His father shut the car’s door with a bang.The look on his face was full of restraint.

“This is my house, son.”His father snapped at him, pointing a finger towards the small apartment complex a little way down the parking lot.The apartment complex was nothing fancy, just a blue building with about eight apartments connected by walkways.It looked quaint, with simple white trim, shaded by several oak trees. His father leaned forward, following his gaze, "No not the apartment.  My house is right behind the rental property. Right there."  And Thranduil looked further into the direction his father was pointing to, to just behind the units was a freestanding brown house with its own private garden.  It looked rather secluded and nice.

“You live here all this time?Just fifteen minutes away from ma's?”

His father gnashed his teeth and offered a barely discernible nod.

“Take me home. I want to go home.”

“This is your home.”

“No. It is not! I’m not going to live here. I’m going home, to my house!” 

“Thranduil.Your mother’s house is destroyed and now uninhabitable.You can’t live there.”

“I don’t care.I’m not going to live with you.”

“You’re sixteen.I’m responsible for you until you’re an adult.”

“Oh yeah?I’d rather die than live with you.You don’t care about me.You never have so don’t start acting like you care now!” 

And now he could see the blood rising in his father’s cheeks as his father swallowed repeatedly— no doubt swallowing down shame and anger.

“I’m still your father and you have no choices in this.”

“No, you are not!I’m an ORPHAN!”He yelled.

The look on his father’s face now was pure mortification.His face pinched and he looked like he was punched in the gut.Then all of sudden, his father’s attention was diverted and he lunged to grab a guy trying to inconspicuously make his way to the building by his wrist and jerked him back.

“Bard Bowman,” his father shouted, pouring his anger on Thranduil’s new found hero, “I still haven’t received your rent check for this month.”

Bard looked at him then quickly back at his father. Bard’s hazel eyes went round as a panicked look came across his face. “Shit! Mr. Oropher.I’m sorry. I will have the rent money next week. I promise.You will have it next week, I swear.”

“That’s what you told me last week.I’m warning you, Bard. If I don’t get the rent money including late fee from you by next Friday, I’m kicking you out,” his dad warned, releasing his grip on Bard’s wrist.

“Okay. Okay,”Bard said, then he quickly leaped back.And then Bard’s eyes caught hold of Thranduil’s eyes again, and Bard nodded in his direction.“Mr. Oropher, I didn’t know you have a son…”

“Get the fuck out of here, Bard!”

“Geez.Oh my God.I’m sorry I said anything…” Bard said as he walked hastily away, almost running rather than walking.

“I’m not his son!”Thranduil shouted after Bard.God.The words that came out of his mouth felt awful and good at the same time. 

His father opened his eyes wide and he pulled his head back like he was slapped in the face.And then his face went blank, though his chest heaved up and down angrily. 

“You have nowhere to live.No matter what, you are my son and you’re coming with me,” his father said through gritted teeth.

“Never. And I have a place to live!I— I will stay with Bard.”And with that said, he took off running after Bard leaving his father standing rooted to the ground. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. You're not dreaming. I'm actually updating again, lol. Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I love you all for them. Okay, group hugs? :D

 

 

He ran after Bard all the whilst thinking of how mad his father must be.It gave him a sense of satisfaction of seeing his father upset. He had done his best not to confront the man during the funeral but now he could no longer hold back.How cold could his father be to abandon his family for years without any thought to inform them of where he was?And now, after three long years, his father showed up as if nothing happened and expected to be a father again.No way. Thranduil would never forgive him for it. Never.

And lord, Bard was fast.Already, the brunette was reaching the door to his apartment. 

“Bard!”He called out breathlessly, waving at him.

Bard turned around, peering at him through a cluster of dark locks before wiping the hair away from his eyes.

“Hey…What’s up?” Bard asked, his hazel eyes flicked questioningly to Thranduil’s face.

“I..um…”. Thranduil groaned inwardly.Now that he was face to face with Bard, he suddenly felt his shyness crept up his cheeks.He was stimulated by adrenalin all this time but now that his adrenaline was depleted, he felt strangely awkward and he couldn’t help but feeling the introversion skittering through his entire body.He forced a smile.“I was wondering if it’d be okay with you…if I…um…could stay at your place?”

Bard gazed at him through slightly narrowed eyes. “You want to stay here?” He asked, looking confused.

“Well…I…um…my house is uninhabitable…”

“But what about your dad?”

“He doesn’t care.”

“Oh?” Bard said simply, and then turned to unlock his front door. “I’m sorry but you can’t stay here.”

“But…you don’t understand about my father.I can’t stay with him…” 

“I don’t want trouble with your dad.I’m not looking to be evicted.” Bard said, half-turning and studied him for a minute.

“You are not going to be evicted,”  Thranduil said quickly.

“Still...No.”

“No what?”

“You can’t stay”

“But I have nowhere to go.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“How’s that my problem?”

And now Thranduil’s smile was gone, and his blush deepened.Oh, God. This was not what he was expecting.What happened to the guy who saved him? The vision of Bard coming to his rescue like a knight in shining armour quickly vanished, only to be replaced by the harsh reality that Bard was like everybody else, who couldn’t be bothered to give a damn.He swallowed down his desperation.There was no way in hell he was going to stay with his father.Shit, he had to think fast.He had to convince Bard to let him stay with him.

“Sorry, okay.I want to help but it’s looking like I will soon have no place to stay either.” Bard said, sounding a bit remorseful.

“I have money. I will help you pay your rent!And I will make you coffee in the morning, free of charge.”

Bard turned all the way around to look at Thranduil hard. His almond-shaped hazel eyes now a little lighter under the soft sunlight. Bard chewed on his bottom lip and seemed momentarily uncertain.Then he scrunched up his face as if wrestling something difficult internally before he pushed on the door to step into the apartment.

“Come in,” Bard said without turning around. “This is a one-bedroom apartment so you will have to sleep on the pullout couch in the living room.And I reserve the right to kick you out any time I want to, no buts about it.”Bard muttered darkly, his voice held a warning.

Thranduil sighed as he walked into the living room. It looked like his hero was a reluctant hero but right now he couldn’t care less.

  

•••••

 

Bard’s apartment was cottage style with a bungalow vibe.It was small and cosy.The walls were bare and painted a neutral colour of pale grey-green.The floor was of light wooden floorboards, clean and shiny.The living room was connected to the kitchen and a small bathroom.A short hallway off to the right led to what Thranduil assumed to be either a closet or laundry room. And further down at the end was Bard’s bedroom.Thranduil let his eyes swept around the space he stood in, at the sparsely furnished room that conveyed university life.The living room consisted of just a brown futon couch in front of a small TV sitting on top of a cardboard box.

“Nothing much to point out I guess,” Bard said as he flicked on the light even though it was still lighted out, “So, you sleep on this couch. It pulls out into a bed.And by the way, your portion of the rent is two hundred dollars a month.” 

“What? That’s a lot of money.” 

“My portion is twice that amount.”

“Because you have the bedroom.”

“Fine. You can have the bedroom but you will have to pay four hundred a month.”

“Fine. Two hundred.”

"And don't forget to make me coffee in the morning," Bard looked at him, smirking.

 Damn him!  

“Okay, sure.  No problem…But um…can I borrow some clothes?I don’t have anything with me, and I can’t sleep in my suit.”  He tucked his long blonde hair behind his ears and looked at Bard sweetly, watching Bard choking on the air for ten long minutes before Bard finally uttered, “Okay… but I don’t have underwear for you…”

“It’s okay.I don’t wear underwear.” 

“What the hell?You're kidding right?”Bard’s mouth dropped open.His eyes rounded in disbelief. His mouth twitching and Thranduil wasn’t sure if Bard was trying to smile or grimace.

“I’m kidding… I have like five brand new packs of boxers.My father must have bought out the entire store but they are all in his car.And the ones I’m wearing now are clean.I got fresh ones this morning. I just need some comfortable clothes.”  He said, hoping he didn't freak Bard out.  Argh. Somehow, the joke sounded a lot less weird in his head.

“Uh..okay.I’ll go get you some clothes.”Bard cleared his throat audibly.

“Thanks, Bard,”Thranduil said gratefully.Then he sat down on the futon, stretching out on it with his head slightly thrown back, letting his long hair spilling around him.“This couch is so comfy,” he commented.And it was.It was surprisingly much more comfortable than the crappy couch at his mother's house.

Bard gaped at him for a full five minutes, and he couldn't help but notice Bard’s mouth was doing that funny twitching again.

“Be right back,”Bard said then he quickly turned and effectively tripped over his undone shoes laces and almost fall.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "There is a courage in loving fiercely."


End file.
